The Last Piece of The Shikkon Jewel
by chibi-kun
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are off to find the last piece of the Shikkon Jewel. Will they find it? Or will there be an unexplicable doom at the end of the story? You'll just have to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha  
  
"The Last Piece of the Shikkon Jewel"  
  
A/N: This is my first Inuyasha story, so go easy on me.   
  
Part 1  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to Lady Kaede in hopes of finding the whereabouts of the last remaining shard of the mystical Shikon Jewel. With no luck, they prepared to set off again.  
  
"Ye must go now. There is very little time to spare." Kaede said. Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha, a small smile forming on her face. Inuyasha smiled back. Kaede was happy at the fact of Inuyasha and Kagome getting along so well. Kagome stood up and straightened out her kimono.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. It's time to go." She said. Inuyasha nodded and stood up as well. The two bid farewell to Kaede and walked out the door.  
  
Shippo jumped up and smiled as the two exited.  
  
"It's about time you guys!" he said.  
  
"Be quiet shrimp." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inu, quit being mean to Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
"Stop calling me Inu!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The three set off without another word.  
  
Ten minutes into the walk, Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked. The half-demon silenced her and looked around. He then uttered something.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha grinned irritably.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He repeated. Just when he said that, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them.  
  
"My dear brother, so we meet again." The white haired demon said.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Inuyasha asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"You should know the answer to that." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has come for the jewel shards!" Jaken stated.  
  
"And you think I'm going to let him have them?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer. Jaken nodded. "Well, you're wrong frog boy. Tell your master that he's gonna have to fight me for them."  
  
"Very well half-breed. I will fight you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Goody." Inuyasha said. The two began to clash. Sesshoumaru lashed out at his brother. Inuyasha flipped out of the way as Sesshoumaru pierced his back with his claws. Inuyasha screamed and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru laughed and approached his fallen sibling. Inuyasha grinned and jumped up, grabbing the white haired demon's arm. He swung him around a few times and jumped up, slamming him into the ground.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" a girl shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes! Who calls?" an old voice exclaimed.  
  
"Hi! Um...is Kagome feeling any better? Can I come in and see her?" the raven headed girl asked.  
  
"Who is it?" the old voice asked.  
  
"It's Sachika Minamoto." She replied. The door opened to reveal Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Come right in Miss Sachika! I didn't realize that it was you." He said.  
  
"That's okay. Is Kagome doing any better with her Tuberculosis?" Sachika asked. The old man's head suddenly drooped.  
  
"I'm afraid that you can't see her...its become contagious." He started to cry.  
  
"Um...don't cry." She said as she rolled her eyes. She sighed. "Well then, can I speak to Sota?" Grandpa looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Right this way." He led Sachika to Sota's room, and then he left, muttering to himself about incantations and binding spells. Sachika knocked on the little boy's door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice.  
  
"It's Sachika." She said. Sota opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sachika. How is your shrine?" he asked.  
  
"It's fine. How's yours?" she asked in return.  
  
"Fine." He paused. "You're here to ask about Kagome aren't you?" Sachika nodded.  
  
"I know that she isn't suffering from Tuberculosis. She's not even here." She said. Sota gasped inwardly. He didn't say anything. Sachika smiled, an evil twinkle in her eyes. "If you won't tell me, then I know your mom will."  
  
"Okay! I'll spill!" Sota shouted suddenly. Sachika nodded. If she asks mom, then mom will tell her everything! He thought. Sota motioned for her to sit down on the bed. As soon as she sat down, he began his explanation.  
  
"Kagome isn't here. You got that part right. She somehow got transported to Feudal Japan."  
  
"How?" the raven headed girl asked.  
  
"She fell down the well at the back of the shrine." He replied.  
  
"Could you take me there?" she asked. Sota nodded.  
  
"Wow...this well is deep." Sachika said as she peered down into its dark depths. A strange glow then infiltrated the building. Sota's eyes widened as he looked up at Sachika's forehead.  
  
"What's that thing on your head?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. That's been there ever since I can remember." She said with a smile. Sota looked at it intently.  
  
It looks like one of the shards that Inuyasha and Kagome had. He thought. Light suddenly turned to dark, and then Sota heard a scream.  
  
"Sachika!?" he exclaimed. He blindly felt around the well's opening. Grandpa opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I think Sachika fell down into the well!" he exclaimed. "Sachika! Are you okay?" They looked at each other when no answer was given.  
  
"Maybe she's unconscious?" grandpa assumed.  
  
"Maybe she's with Kagome." Sota said.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha  
  
"The Last Piece of the Shikkon Jewel"  
  
Part 2  
  
Sachika woke up in the bottom of a well.  
  
"Ugh...w-where am I?" she stood up and began to climb out of the well.  
  
Outside...  
  
Warm sunrays hit Sachika's skin as she jumped out of the well's entrance. A slight breeze played with her hair.  
  
"It's about time you got back, hey! Who the hell are you?!" a white haired guy shouted.  
  
"Uh..." Sachika stuttered. A little boy with fox feet and a bushy tail walked up to her.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Sachika. What's yours?" she replied.  
  
"My name is Shippo. That guy over there is Inuyasha." The white haired guy scoffed.  
  
"I'm guessing that Kagome came here after she fell inside that well." Sachika said.  
  
"Duh. Wonder how long it took you to figure that one out." Inuyasha said. Somehow, the white haired half-breed felt attracted to the newcomer. He didn't know why though. Sachika walked around the well and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shippo asked as he sat down beside the raven headed girl.  
  
"Well, if dog boy thought I was Kagome, then I must've passed her on the way here. I think I'll wait for her." Sachika said as she glanced at Inuyasha. He had an angered expression on his face. She just smiled innocently as if she hadn't said anything.  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well and smiled.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, hey Sota." She said. Sota looked at Kagome and frowned. "What's the matter Sota?"  
  
"Did you happen to pass Sachika on the way here?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you telling me that she fell into the well?" she asked. Sota nodded. "Omigosh! That means that she must be with Inuyasha by now! If I know her she'll probably be seriously hurt or worse by the time I get back!" Kagome jumped back down into the well.  
  
Kagome looked outside.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out.  
  
"It's about time you got back." A familiar voice said from within a nearby tree. Kagome looked up and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's up?" a feminine voice said. Kagome turned around and smiled as she jumped out of the well.  
  
"Sachika!" Kagome shouted. The two hugged.  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever!" Sachika exclaimed.  
  
"I know! It's great to have someone who'll actually talk to me. How did you get here anyway? I'm the only one who can come down through the well." Kagome said.  
  
"I think it may have something to do with my birthmark." Sachika said. She pointed to the small lump on her forehead. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and grabbed a small bottle from Kagome's pack. The bottle contained a round jewel with a chip in its side. He held it up to Sachika's head and waited. When nothing happened he scoffed.  
  
"Well, it's not a shard of the jewel." He said. Sachika smiled and began to play with the half-demon's ears.  
  
"Your ears are so cute." She said. "I want ears like that." Kagome laughed at the dazed expression on Inuyasha's face. He then angered and smacked her hand away.  
  
"Leave my ears alone!" he shouted. He jumped back into the tree and turned away from the giggling trio.  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha  
  
"The Last Piece of the Shikkon Jewel"  
  
Part 3  
  
"I wish you would quit staring at my ears!" Inuyasha said as the group walked along a quiet forest trail.  
  
"But they're so cute." Sachika said with a wide grin. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You'd better not cross her Inuyasha." She said. "I'll teach her the 'phrase' that I use on you" the dog demon scoffed.  
  
"You're the only one who can make it work." He said. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"She can sound like anyone. Even me." She said. Sachika smiled and nodded. Inuyasha scoffed again.  
  
"Try it." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said. She leaned over as Kagome whispered the phrase in her ear. She cleared her throat and smiled again. "Sit boy!" The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed as he fell to the ground. The raven headed girls started to laugh.  
  
"That is so funny!" Sachika exclaimed. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Now you have to deal with both of us." She said. Inuyasha groaned. Shippo laughed from his perch on a tree.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with other worldly people." He said with a smile.  
  
A blond haired girl sat alone in a forest just outside present day Judo, Japan. She sighed as the wind played with her hair.  
  
"I'm so bored. There's nothing to destroy." She said. "I am the dreaded Baku Demon. There's nothing 'dreadful' for me to do. I've already destroyed the neighboring cities and towns. Tokyo and all of the other cities have put up warding sutras to keep me out. Even in little pathetic shrines within Okinawa." She wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. Her hand then went up to her left ear and stroked the jewel that had been there for as long as she could remember. Suddenly she was being dragged across the forest floor by an invisible force. The force had pinned her down to the ground. Her hand scrapped across a tree root, and she held on to it tightly.  
  
"What the hell!?" she shouted. The root snapped under the tension and the Baku Demon scrapped along the ground once more. Soon she flew right threw the barrier that protected Tokyo.  
  
I went right through that...I wonder how? she thought.  
  
After about three hours of sliding along the ground, the demon finally came to a small shrine. She smashed through that and came to a well. The she went down it.  
  
"Do you know where we can take a bath?" Sachika asked.  
  
"Hmm...there should be a hot spring nearby. Oh, it's over there!" Kagome said pointing. She smiled. "I even have some shampoo and conditioner we can use."  
  
"Alright!" Sachika cheered. The two ran to the hot spring.  
  
"No looking Inuyasha." Kagome said. The white haired half-breed grunted and sat down behind a boulder. The two girls shed their clothing and settled down into the hot water.  
  
"This feels so good." Sachika mumbled as she ducked under water. After a few minutes she came back up and grinned.  
  
"Maybe after this we could give Inuyasha a bath." Kagome giggled and nodded. They heard a grunt from behind the boulder, which made them laugh even more.  
  
About an hour later, the two stepped out and put their clothes back on.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha. It's your turn." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't need a bath." He growled.  
  
"Yes you do!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome did the same. She looked over to Sachika and nodded.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" the two shouted. Inuyasha plunged into the ground twice as hard as normal.  
  
"Fine...I'll take a bath." He said. The two girls smiled and sat down behind the boulder. Sachika peeked over and grinned.  
  
"What! Are you just going to watch me undress?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Maybe..." she started. "Don't worry. I won't stare too much." Inuyasha grunted and turned around. He took off his protective kimono and tossed it to the ground. He heard a whistle. He blushed and turned back around.  
  
"Quit watching me!" he shouted.  
  
"Okay." She ducked back down behind the boulder. Inuyasha cautiously shed the rest of his clothing, looking toward the boulder all the while. All he heard was giggling and a wild cat pouncing on a rabbit somewhere off in the woods. He then slipped into the water. His ears perked up as he sensed someone coming from the west. He jerked around and stood, completely forgetting that he was nude.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded. Kagome, Sachika and Shippo rushed out from behind the boulder.  
  
"What is it Inu..." Kagome froze, her eyes on Inuyasha. Sachika smiled and whistled.  
  
"Nice body Inuyasha." She said with a grin. Inuyasha finally noticed his nudity and sat back down in the water. He blushed.  
  
"I didn't know that you were graced with the presence of yet another beautiful woman Inuyasha. I should've stayed with you." A familiar voice said. A tall handsome man walked out of the woods and made himself present.  
  
"I thought we got rid of you!" Inu growled.  
  
"Hey! Not bad." Sachika said. "Who are you and where have you been hiding?"  
  
"Go away Miroku!" the demon shouted.  
  
"So that's your name." The raven headed girl said. Miroku walked over to her and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
"I have a question to ask of you." He said. "For starters...you know my name, may I ask what yours is?"  
  
"My name is Sachika." She said. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Would you please bear my children?" he asked.  
  
"Hey...I'm not ready for children...sorry sweetie." She said. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Are you feeling left out? I'll hop in with you if you want...I wouldn't mind taking a second bath." She smiled knowing that anything she threw at him would make him blush.  
  
"C'mon Sachika. Leave Inuyasha alone. We've still got some catching up to do." Kagome said. Sachika nodded and followed her behind the boulder.  
  
End of Part 3 


End file.
